In general, clay compositions, which can be molded in various forms and so are used for children's toys, are widely used and sold. Recently, clay compositions taking various colors are sold in the form of a toy set or the like. Such a toy set comprising these cray compositions is sold in a form containing a plurality of types of clay compositions with several colors, and simple molding tools such as spatula for molding into various shapes.
However, in the case of the clay composition in the form of the toy set, after being used and dried for a certain period of time, it becomes impossible to further mold the composition and thus there is a drawback that the life span of the toy, etc. runs out. That is, after the clay composition is dried, the molding itself becomes difficult, and thus not only its lifetime is relatively short but also it may have other functions or cannot be used for other purposes. Therefore, there is a problem that it has no choice but to be discarded.
In particular, the clay composition is mainly provided in the form of a toy or the like used by children and so there is a need to contain relatively expensive components that are harmless to the human body. Therefore, manufacturing and selling prices are relatively high. Despite these high unit prices, because the life span is relatively short and cannot have other functions or applications, it has become a heavy burden on the consumer standpoint.
Due to the problems of the prior art, it has been considered to develop a composition which can have a longer life span, or which can have other functions or be used in other applications, even after the life span of moldable clay compositions has run out. However, it is true that there is a limit to the development of technologies such as these compositions.